Accident
by Ranica
Summary: TK and Kari are headed to Matt


Disclaimer: no, digimon doesn't belong to me and I doubt it ever will.  
  
Title: True Love  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: TK and Kari are headed to Matt's concert when they were in a terrible accident. They were both on the verge of death. They realize their love for each other, but they might die, how will they survive without each other?  
  
  
  
It had been 4 years after the great battle with the 4 dark masters, and now the new digidestined fought the troubles in the digital world with TK and Kari.  
  
It was Thursday night, July 10th at about 3 in the morning when Kari was in her room, unable to sleep. "Oh, TK, I love you so much. I keep seeing you every time I close my eyes, what love!" She thought to herself. "Tomorrow, when you pick me up to take me to Matt's concert, I'll tell you how I feel about you." After a while Kari finally managed to sleep. TK said he would take everyone to Matt's concert, many famous stars from around the world were coming, and he was going to pick up Kari first. She was so happy. Kari has had a crush on TK since a week after they met in the battle against Myotismon. It was the same with TK, but they never revealed their feelings to each other. Now Kari was going to when he picks her up.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEP!!!" Honked a car outside of the Kamiya residence. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kari yelled through her window. She ran downstairs and told Tai she was leaving now and headed to the car that TK was in. "Sorry I took so long." Kari said as she entered into the back seat beside TK. "It's ok. Dad, we can leave now!" TK said to his dad. It was raining badly and roads were slippery. "You look good tonight, actually, you look good in jeans." TK commented. Kari blushed and said a low 'thank-you'. Kari was wearing something unusual, dark blue jeans, light blue tank top and her hair was tied back in a bandana. All of a sudden, a cell phone rang, TK checked where it was coming from, and it turned out Matt left his cell phone in the car. TK answered it, "Hello?" The person on the other line said, "hi, TK? It's me, Matt. The others say they're not coming, the roads are bad, so it's just you two, and bring my cell here." Matt said. TK replied saying, "Ok, Matt." TK told his dad about the change of plans. Finally when they reached the highway, roads were even more slippery. "So, um TK how's life?" Kari said, and then she realized the stupidity in them. "Kari, tell him now!" Kari thought to her self. "TK, look, I'm going to tell you something, if it's a no, I don't care." She said, TK looked up, "Please say you love me, please!" He thought to himself. "TK, I- I-" Kari was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a big twist and turn of the car. Kari screamed. Then they realized what happened, the car was speeding and they slipped on the road. The car sped off the road and they were heading through the woods. TK wrapped his arms around Kari so she wouldn't get hit. Luckily she wasn't hit. TK took the full force. The car finally reached to a stop, but it flipped over. Everyone in the car was knocked unconscious.  
  
"I can see through your eyes, I know you love me." And on Matt sang. He realized Kari and TK weren't there yet. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. When the song finished, Matt went and called his cell phone, but the phone said, "We're sorry, but the cellular customer you've called is not at the phone right now. Call later." Matt slammed the phone down. 3 hours later in the concert someone came on stage while they were playing and whispered something in Matt's ear. "What?!" Matt yelled as he dropped his guitar and ran off the stage. "Which hospital are they in?!" Matt asked the man as he ran down the hall towards the car. "West Corgan Hospital, sir." The man replied. Matt went into his car and drove to that hospital. He ran down the hall. He saw Tai, and the others waiting sadly in front of 2 rooms. "What happened?" Matt asked Tai. Tai slowly explained what happened in the accident. Finally after a long hour, a nurse came out of one of the rooms and said they could visit the person inside. They all rushed inside. There, on two beds, one Kari, and TK. They all rushed to see them. TK was unconscious. Sora burst into tears and hugged Tai. They all began talking to each other. "Tai?" Kari said slowly. "I'm right here 'lil sis." Tai said. "How's TK?" She asked. "He's just fine, he's out but, fine. Doctors say, you got the least hurt and will be outta here tomorrow afternoon. Kari sat up. "TK protected me from being hit." She said. Matt smiled and said, "That's my 'lil bro, lookin' out for others." "Matt Ishida?" A nurse from behind said, "You may see your father, but I was wondering if I can have your autograph for my daughter please." Matt gave the nurse an autograph and went to see his father in the other room. After a while, everyone had to go home one by one, Ken took Yolie home, Cody's dad picked him up, Joe took Mimi home, Izzy went home, Tai took Sora home, and then Matt left. It was nighttime when TK began mumbling something and Kari woke up to his sounds. "TK?" She said as she sat up. All his wounds were terrible. His head got the most wounds. "Kari, I love you." He said. Kari had tears running down her cheeks to hearing him say that. "I love you too, TK and-" Kari's words were interrupted by alarms coming from the machine the TK's Ivy needle was connected to. Nurses came running in. All was slow motion all of a sudden to Kari. People were running in. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" then the horrid beep came. His heart stopped. Everyone around him stopped. "TK!" Kari yelled as she got up from her bed and ran towards him. She fainted. She woke up about 2 minutes later, to find a nurse left the room saying, "I'll get the white sheet." No one was in the room now. "TK, how could you leave me? How could you?" She said as she walked over to him. She sat on the stroller and saw some of the Doctor's tools, sharp ones. "TK, I can't live without you. We'll carry on our life in another world." She said as she picked up one of the knives. She looked at it and knew what she had to do. She stabbed it through her stomach and fell right beside him. They were both dead on the same bed. The nurse came back into the room and screamed.  
  
At the Kamiya residence, all the relatives, and friends were there, waiting for a reply from the hospital. The phone rang. Tai ran to it and answered. After a minute he dropped the phone on the floor. Tears formed in his eyes. Everyone knew what happened, one of them was dead. Tai told them the story. Everyone burst into tears. Mimi clutched onto Joe's shirt and burst into tears. Yolie Cried and hugged Ken. Izzy smashed his laptop on the floor, and Davis just stood there in shock tears running down his face, Sora ran into Tai's arms. Michael had tears forming on his face. All the parents were in tears, Nancy, (TK's mom) Was banging her head on the wall, and Matt smashed his guitar on the floor, and the tears Cody was holding back burst out. July 11th will always be remembered as the day of horror, but to Kari and TK, the day of they're love.  
  
Love has its ways,  
  
But sorrow and anger do too.  
  
Love will live on forever,  
  
No matter what the cost will be.  
  
You know True Love is True love if,  
  
Sadness is in it  
  
1 Rani  
  
1.1  
  
So how was that fan fiction? That poem I wrote. Like it? Like my fan fic? Thought it was stupid? Email me at:  
  
Digidestiny12@hotmail.com 


End file.
